Dragon's Tamer
by 1 m a y a 4
Summary: She was the president, while he was the trusted vice-president. What lies behind his actions?
1. Chapter 1

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡◕‿‿◕｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

**Summary: **They were known throughout the school for their unique nickname. She's the president that was focused on school work and making the lives of the students much happier, while he was focused on following her. Protecting and helping her with everything he can. But was that his real intention or was it something else?

**｡◕‿‿◕｡**

**I just remembered that a chapter doesn't have to be long to be a good chapter ^^**

**Short. Simple. Check!**

**Disclaimers: Sadly I don't own Fairy Tail. The awesome Hiro Mashima does! STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED!**

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡◕‿‿◕｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

"I like you please go out with me!" A boy with blonde hair blue-ish green eyes, and a scar near her right eye said.

"Ahh.. I'm sorry Sting but I can't…" She replied bowing as she apologized. Sting frowned and was about to say something but, she looked up at him a smile on her sweet looking lips. "I'm happy that you feel that way, so thank you" She said before leaving a flushing Sting to stare at her retreating figure. _She's so pretty._

* * *

"Ah look! It's Lucy~" Lisanna said pointing at Lucy from their classroom up on the 3rd floor of the school. Levy who was beside her turned to look at the window and true enough they can see Lucy walking away from a familiar blonde haired boy.

"Ohh~ looks like she rejected another confession"

"Poor Sting, do you think he's okay?" Lisanna asked Levy. She felt sad for every boy that Lucy had rejected, but was happy that she always puts the school and it's students first. _ I wonder… Did she already have a boyfriend before?_

"Ahh look! It's the vice-president!" Levy said pointing at a pink haired boy that was waving at Lucy like crazy; his grin would make anyone smile too.

* * *

"Luce! Good morning!" Natsu shouted waving crazy at the approaching blonde.

"Morning Natsu, you're quite early today" Lucy smiled at him as she continued to walk.

"Are you going to the Student council room? Let's go together" He said jogging up to catch up with her. Lucy giggled and nodded.

"So why'd you dumb Sting over there?" He asked breaking the jolly good mood around her. She blushed for a reason she didn't know. "N-None of your business!" She shouted at him while walking fast, away from him.

"But Luce!" He shouted running after his favorite president.

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡◕‿‿◕｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

_Lucy Heartfilia, blonde, had hypnotizing brown eyes. Had the body of a model, she was smart, loved books and is the current President of Magnolia High. She'd always think about what's best and what would make the school and its students happy._

_Following her was Natsu Dragneel, had pink (salmon that he calls) hair, mysterious onyx eyes. He loves food, eats them like a monster. Usually starts the brawls with Gray and the others. And is currently the vice-president that is dedicated to help the president with whatever he can._

_Together they were nicknamed as the 'Dragon's tamer.'_

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡◕‿‿◕｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

"You know Lu-chan you should take some break sometimes" Levy said looking up at her best friend from her paperwork. _Levy McGarden, had blue hair, an absolute bookworm and is also part of the Student council_.

"I do take some break sometimes Levy" she answered without looking at her. Her whole attention was on the huge paperwork in front of her.

"Really? Whe-"

"Done!" Lucy exclaimed smiling brightly at her. Finishing her paperwork in such a small amount of time always surprised Levy.

"Lucy! Levy! Let's go eat!" Lisanna shouted as she came in. _Lisanna Strauss, had short white hair and big blue eyes. Younger sister of Elfman(2__nd__ yr.) and Mirajane Strauss(3__rd__ yr). Often volunteers to help with the Student council._

"Ah Natsu! You're being lazy again!" Lisanna shouted at the pink haired teen that was sprawled across the sofa.

"Oh hey Lisanna!" He greeted not bothering to get up from his comfortable position. Levy and Lisanna shook their head, one thing crossing their minds. _Lazy bum._

"You two go ahead I'll catch up" Lucy said smiling at the two, while she pushed them out the room. Outside the room Levy and Lisanna had animated question marks on top of their heads. Shrugging at each other they headed towards the cafeteria.

"Anything wrong Lucy?" Natsu asked. Lucy was startled at the close proximity between them._ What the? How'd he get here without me seeing?_

"Oh nothing~" seating down on the sofa. Closing her eyes as he breathed in, once she opened them she jump in surprise. Natsu was standing kneeling in front of her, staring at her intently.

"What's wrong?"

"Dang it Natsu! Stop surprising me!" He grinned at that.

"So what's got you down?" He asked again. _ Should I tell him? _"During the last meeting Porlyusica-sensei denied the _'bringing chocolate to school'_ for Valentine's day"

"Eh why's that?"

"I don't know, but I want her to approve it. So that everyone would be happy on Valentine's day" she mumbled. Natsu stared at her, he wasn't used seeing her sad. Then again he might be a genius sometimes.

"Hey Lucy will you give me chocolates on Valentine 's Day?" He asked both his hands leaning on the back of the sofa, trapping Lucy's head in between them, he leaned in. She flushed.

"W-what!?"

"Please?" with a cute little puppy pout. Lucy cringed sometimes she thinks Natsu was doing it on purpose, which he was.

"Oh fine! But only if you get sensei to agree, okay?" He grinned nodding enthusiastically.

"Yosh! I'm all fired up!"

"Now go away, you're invading my personal bubble" She said pushing his face away. Natsu on the other hand refused and kept pushing his face closer to her.

"No way!"

"NATSU!"

"No!"

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡◕‿‿◕｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

**Maya's shout out corner!**

How was the story? Good, bad? I need reviews!

Please vote on the poll that is up on my account ^^

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡◕‿‿◕｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

►**Also this story is inspired by another manga named '****Kaichou, Suki tte Itte mo Ii desu ka?****'(Standard disclaimers applied ü)**

**Please Support my other stories **_**'Bishies oujisama' & 'His Obsession' & '20 days of separation'**_

**Follow me on twitter minna! I'll follow back! maya14_21 get in touch with me for the latest chapters on going!**

**｡◕‿◕｡****So click the button bellow****｡◕‿◕｡**


	2. Chapter 2

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡◕‿‿◕｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

**Summary: **They were known throughout the school for their unique nickname. She's the president that was focused on school work and making the lives of the students much happier, while he was focused on following her. Protecting and helping her with everything he can. But was that his real intention or was it something else?

**｡◕‿‿◕｡**

**I just remembered that a chapter doesn't have to be long to be a good chapter ^^**

**Short. Simple. Check!**

**Disclaimers: Sadly I don't own Fairy Tail. The awesome Hiro Mashima does! STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED!**

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡◕‿‿◕｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

**The following day**

"Ah Lu-chan! I can't believe you actually made Porlyusica-sensei agree!" Levy squealed squeezing the confused blonde girl.

"Wha-"

"Good morning Lucy!" An overly excited Natsu appeared out of nowhere, surprising the two girls.

"Hey Levy, Gajeel's looking for you" Natsu hollered back as he pulled Lucy away from her blue haired best friend. Levy immediately dashed away to look for Gajeel. Just hearing his name made her all hyper.

"N-Natsu! Quit dragging me!" Lucy whined trying to pull her hand away from his. Although Natsu wasn't planning on letting her go that easily.

"Natsu! Just what the hell do you think you're doing? And would you mind? Stop dragging me already! And where are you taking me? Oi Natsu! I'm talking to you! Hey! Nat-" Her rambling was stopped when Natsu hoisted her up on his shoulder, taking her inside the Student council's room. He walked towards the sofa and roughly dropped her there.

"Ouch! Watch i-" once again she was stopped by him. He was hovering above her figure, or more like straddled her. Her face started heating up because of their position.

"Ne Lucy, did I do good?" Natsu asked as he stared at her. "What are you talking about?" She asked, propping herself up, only to come close to his face. _Wahhh… His eyes…_

"I got sensei to agree!" He exclaimed stuffing his face on her healthy breasts. "H-Hey! Knock it off! And how did you make sensei agree?" She shouted asked trying to peel him off of her. Both was only met with his stubborn 'No!'.

* * *

**A few nights ago**

"Hey Wendy! I need you to do me a huge favor" Natsu asked his adopted sister. The girl in return looked up at him from the book she was reading.

"What is it Natsu-nii?" She asked, putting the book down. _It's rare for him to ask a favor. He only does it if Lucy-nee is involved._

"Will you please ask Porlyusica-sensei to agree about the 'bring chocolates on Valentine's day' thing?"

"Ehh?"

"PLEASE! I'll even buy your favorite ice cream!"

"But-"

"Books! I'll buy you a book!"

"Wait Natsu-nii I-"

"I'll even let you go on a date with Romeo!"

Silence

"Natsu-nii! I was going to say okay, but you blurted out things! And me and Romeo-san aren't like _that!_" Wendy shouted at her brother, her face matching Erza's hair. Natsu blinked and blinked, before grinning like an idiot as he stood up and crushed her in a huge bear hug.

"Thank you Wendy!" _Really I have a weird brother._

* * *

"Ara~ Lucy fell asleep" A white haired girl pointed out. Behind her was Levy, Lisanna, and Erza.

"We'll thank her tomorrow, come on Mira, guys let's go" Erza said smiling at the sleeping figure of the blonde.

"Uhmm.. Shouldn't we wake her up?" Levy asked. Concern clearly heard in her voice.

"I got her" A voice startled them. Turning around they saw their pink haired vice-president, Natsu.

"Natsu! Stop surprising people! You'll give them heart attacks!" Levy whined punching his shoulder. Natsu grinned and rubbed his shoulder in mock hurt, making Levy pout and the rest giggle.

"See you guys tomorrow!" He said before closing the door on them. Outside the room the 4 stood in complete silence. "Well that was rude!" Levy huffed, Erza nodded. Lisanna giggled "Let's leave the love-birds alone"

"Love-birds? They're dating?! Since when?" Mira bombarded her sister with questions, making Lisanna sweat drop. "Ahh did I say love-birds? Must be Levy and Gajeel" she blurted out. A gasp escaped Levy's lips as she stared at Lisanna.

"Ooops?" She said sheepishly.

"No fair! Why didn't you tell us Levy!?" Mira whined as she started questioning Levy. "I'll get you back for this Lisanna!" Levy shouted as she was dragged away by Mira. Erza sighed and followed the two, while Lisanna giggled._ Why do I have weird friends?_

"Oh well~"

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡◕‿‿◕｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

"You shouldn't be sleeping here Lucy" He said going seating on the table, his hand running along her golden locks as she continued to sleep.

"Silly girl" He said leaning down to plant a kiss on her forehead. Then he stood up picked up the pile of paper works she was doing, and started doing them.

It was 4:40. School has ended the last 10 minutes ago. The sun was still up, some of the students were still at school. He had time. _I'll finish it._

.

.

.

.

Her eyes opened, a yawn escaped her lips. _Wha~ I fell asleep?_ Looking out the window she saw the sky in the color of orange. Sunset, night is about to come.

"Huh? These are Natsu's hand writing" She whispered. Flipping over the papers, sure enough they were all Natsu's.

"When did he-" Just then she heard snoring. She looked towards the sofa and found Natsu sleeping. Giggling to herself she sauntered over the sleeping teen.

"Ne, Natsu time to wake up" She said softly shaking the boy. Out of nowhere his hand shoots up to grab her arm. "Wha-" Her eyes looked with onyx eyes, their lips pressed together.

"Wahh! Sorry Natsu my foot slippe-" She was stopped with the same pair of lips crashing on hers. She gasped in shock but the action made Natsu slip his tongue in. _What the hell does he think he's doing!_

"Hah" she closed her eyes and mustered all her strength to push him away. Her hand shielding her mouth, as she blushingly stared at the boy in front of her.

"What did you just do?" She screeched at him. Her cute glaring face made him smirk.

"I kissed you" Saying it like he's done it before.

"Y-You.. IDIOT!" She shouted running out of the room. _ Wahh! Stupid Natsu! That was my first kiss!_

"Oh Luce~" He purred. Licking his lips he could taste strawberries.

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡◕‿‿◕｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

**Maya's shout out corner!**

How was the story? Good, bad? I need reviews!

Please vote on the poll that is up on my account ^^

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡◕‿‿◕｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

►**Also this story is inspired by another manga named 'Kaichou, Suki tte Itte mo Ii desu ka?'(Standard disclaimers applied ü)**

**Please Support my other stories **_**'Bishies oujisama' & 'His Obsession' & '20 days of separation'**_

**Follow me on twitter minna! I'll follow back! maya14_21 get in touch with me for the latest chapters on going!**

**｡◕‿◕｡****So click the button bellow****｡◕‿◕｡**


	3. Chapter 3

**ღღღஐ｡◕‿‿◕｡ღღღஐ**

**Summary**: They were known throughout the school for their unique nickname. She's the president that was focused on school work and making the lives of the students much happier, while he was focused on following her. Protecting and helping her with everything he can. But was that his real intention or was it something else?

**｡◕‿‿◕｡**

**I just remembered that a chapter doesn't have to be long to be a good chapter ^^**

**Short. Simple. Check!**

**Disclaimers: Sadly I don't own Fairy Tail. The awesome Hiro Mashima does! STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED!**

**ღღღஐ｡◕‿‿◕｡ღღღஐ**

_His lips so soft against mine, it made me feel something I haven't felt before. THUMP. THUMP. Why? Why would he do that?_

"Ah Lu-chan! Happy Valentines!" Levy shouted at a dazed looking Lucy. As Levy skipped towards her she placed a box of chocolate on the blonde's hand, a cheeky grin at the end.

An animated question mark appeared on Lucy's head. obviously pertaining what was the chocolate for. Levy giggled at how cutely she looked at her. _Like an adorable little kitty~_ Levy gushed in her head. "It's a thank you for your hard work Pres~" And just like that Levy waved bye to her. Saying that she'll hunt the others for their chocolate share.

Sighing as she walked back, she headed for the noise that happened to come from the gym. Which was across the yard. _Must be something going on in there._ With her curiosity eating her, she walked fast. Although when she was near the noise gradually lessened. _What the hell is going on in there?_ So when she opened the door, she was greeted with rose petals flying everywhere.

"Wha-?" "Happy Valentine's Pres!" The students greeted smiles on their faces. Clearly enough Lucy was speechless.

"Now Lucy close your mouth" Erza scolded as she dragged her forward, a smile on her lips.

"Now Erza don't scare her before the surprise" This time Mira scolded Erza, who happened to glare at her playfully. "I am not scaring her, right Lucy?" She asked turning to the confused blonde in her grasps.

"What's going on? And what surprise are you guys talking about?" Lucy asked her two friends, who happened to be smiling at her. A little too _innocently_ at her. Mira's eyes was sparkling for unknown reason.

"You guys-" "There you are Lu-chan!" Levy shouted running towards them. Gajeel following her.

"Why didn't you tell me Lu-chan? Aren't I your best friend?" Levy started her grin never leaving her lips. Which irked Lucy more because apparently they _knew_ something and wasn't telling her.

"Yo bunny girl, congrats with Salamander" A mocking grin on his lips. "Salamander? Do you mean Natsu? What about him? And wh-"

"You guys better stop messing with Lucy, before flame brain murders you guys" Another voice interrupted her. _Really why do people tend to cut me off today?_ Lucy thought, before turning to the newcomer, who happened to be Gray.

"Grayyy~ Please tell me what's going on" Lucy whined at the boy. Gray only laughed at her, patting her head much like a big brother would. At the action Lucy pouted.

"Come on I'll show you" He said steering her before him, but before he started walking he placed both his hands on top of her eyes covering them. "What are you doing?" Lucy asked.

"Just following orders, now shush and wait" He ordered. Both of Lucy's hands were pulled forward, guiding her, with Gray still covering her eyes. "You guys better have a good reason for this little stunt you're doing" Lucy warned them, but earned giggles instead. Faintly she heard whistling and chuckles.

They stopped somewhere, and Gray slowly pulled his hands off. Slowly her eyes opened, brown eyes blinked and blinked before widening. A healthy blush covering her cheeks, a hand on her mouth. There before her was a banner with the words. _Will you be my girlfriend?_ Below the banner was her trusted Vice President, Natsu.

"Wha?" "Come on Luce, you going to answer me or do _we_ have to wait?" Natsu asked grinning at her as he went down the bleachers towards her. "_We_?" She asked, which was answered by Natsu pointing behind her. Another shade of red went to her cheeks when she saw everyone grinning, smiling, smirking and many more at her.

"So... Will you be my girlfriend Luce?" Natsu asked gaining her attention back. This time Natsu stood before her with a single rose in his hand, which was pointed towards her.

"Uhmm..okay" She whispered, shyly looking down as she accepted the rose. Instantly she was swept in warm arms, being swung around with Natsu laughing. Cheers were heard throughout the gym.

Natsu slowly stopped, staring at his girlfriend with so much love and warmth that Lucy didn't knew. "I-I forgot to get you some chocolates" She said, staring back at his onyx eyes, that twinkled in mischief at the statement.

"Who needs chocolates when I _have_ you?" He grinned before pulling her in a kiss. Shock for the girl on his arms, cheers from their friends and a grinning Natsu was the most memorable day they ever had on Valentine's day.

Well for Lucy and Natsu, it was them being a couple. Or so Lucy thought because when she played the scene from the last sentence he said, she faintly heard his voice drop down on that single word. "Natsu you PERVERT!"

**ღღღஐ｡◕‿‿◕｡ღღღஐ**

**Maya's shout out corner!**

Ahh~ Boredom, writers block, hot =_= summer really sucks!

Finally ended it ^^ Lame ending right? I know ;(

**ღღღஐ｡◕‿‿◕｡ღღღஐ**

**►Also this story is inspired by another manga named 'Kaichou, Suki tte Itte mo Ii desu ka?'(Standard disclaimers applied ü)**

**Please Support my other stories_'Bishies oujisama' & 'His Obsession' & '20 days of separation'_**

**Follow me on twitter minna! I'll follow back! maya14_21 get in touch with me for the latest chapters on going!**

**｡◕‿◕｡So click the button bellow｡◕‿◕｡**


End file.
